


what happens in russia - stays in russia

by brittanyedison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: oliver and mia gets in trouble during their mission in Moscow - oliver gets shot. based on 8x05 promo
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Mia Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	what happens in russia - stays in russia

_"mia!"_

she heard her dad shouts her name right before he fell to the ground. mia was shocked. everything happened too fast, she didn't know what's going on.

she knew she was in russia. she knew they got in trouble, and she knew they were locked in a room with a local man, who was pointing a gun at her.

he was talking in russian. mia couldn't understand him, the only thing she heard was "blonde girl". she didn't know what to do. her dad was bleeding and the man was pointing a gun to her.

without thinking she took a gun that was next to her and pointed it to him. "put the gun down!" mia shouted. she didn't plan on shooting him, but she was scared. the man put his hands up, and said something in russian. mia shouted again, "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" and when the man didn't - she shot.

he fell to the ground and mia overthrew the gun. she got down on her knees, right next to her dad. "dad... can you hear me?" she moved him and leaned him on the metal door. 

"it's okay... it's going to be okay." oliver whispered, opened his eyes as much as he could. mia looked so scared, so lost, tears were rolling on her cheeks and she sobbed quietly. when oliver noticed, sadness filled his eyes. "come her baby.." he said quietly and mia hugged him tight. he hugged her back with one arm as she sobbed into his chest. they were locked, they were scared - but they had each other.

-

"you need to work on your standing. if you don't, you're just making it easier for the enemy. you're not focused, what's going on with you?"

"i'm fine." connor answred and put the stick on the desk. he took a deep breath, "alright.. should we try again?"

"actually, it might be better if you take a break and tell me what's wrong." john said, he swapped the sweat from his forehead with his towel and drank from the water

"i haven't heard from mia since she texted me she went to Moscow."

"and? she's a badass, she's like her father. she can take care of herself."

"i never said she isn't. in fact, i second that. but Moscow, dad. i haven't heard from her in hours."

"what you're so worried about? she's with oliver." john answred. he was mored calmed than usual, as if his best friend didn't just go to Moscow with his children, who are two of the few things that makes oliver jonas queen vulnerable.

"i don't know.." connor sat on one of the chairs and sighed, "didn't william said he'll update once they get there?"

"exactly. he didn't even update me if they landed."

"don't be so worried, connor." john put a hand on connor's shoulder "she's fine."

right after john said it, connor's phone rang. he turned it quickly just to see "william" on the screen and then answered immeditaly, "william?"

"i- i- they don't-- i'm..." william was talking fast, out of breath.

"william, calm down. tell me what's wrong." connor said in a calm voice, and looked up to john. he gave him once of these looks that saying _"i told you so"_

"they asked me to stay outside. i was on the comms, they went into somewhere, and i heard a local man talking, and hm... there was a shot. i lost contact once i heard the metal door getting closed, but i couldn't find them anywhere in my maps. no sign for oliver and mia."

connor turned pale and he looked like he was going to faint. "alright, we're coming." he put the phone down and got up.

"what's wrong?" john looked at him with confusion

"they've got in trouble. i don't wanna say 'i told you so' but.. i told you so."

diggle sighed, "of course. come on." 

-

mia was still hugging oliver. it was quiet. she didn't know how much time she was there, but it felt like forever.

"dad..?" she whispered. he moved in his place a bit and then leaned on the door again and groaned, "yes, mia?"

mia was silent. she didn't know what to say, she was relieved that he's still alive.

"i'm scared.." she said in a quiet voice. it reminded her of the time that she became 6 and felicity thought she's old enough to try to sleep one night without a lamp. it wasn't her idea, it was mia's. she insisted she's a "grown woman" now that she became 6, and that she can prove her mom she can survive without the green lamp. after 10 minutes she ran to felicity's room, got under the comfy blanket and hugged her mom tight. mia could never forget the soft smile that was on her mom's face when she put her book down and stroked mia's hair.

"i know.." oliver whispered back. "we can talk, if you'd like."

"you're bleeding." mia's voice shook and oliver grinned, "which is why we should talk. it's distracting, talk to someone."

mia looked at him. her eyes were green, beautiful ones. oliver couldn't not to see felicity in his daughter's eyes, even if they were filled with tears. "tell me about your team."

"hm.. first there's zoe. we weren't really in good terms that much. we disagreed on a lot of stuff, but she saved my ass back there with the deathstrokes. and i'm just--" mia choked on her tears. oliver hurried to lift up his hand and wipe away her tears. "it's okay, sweetheart. we're going to fix it."

mia nodded and took a deep breath, "and william.. he's so.. 'ooooo look at me i'm such a genius i can press K in my keyboard and a building will get exploded!'" mia said in a half high-pitched voice as oliver smiled "but overall he's... really great. we're still trying to figure out this whole.. brother-sister thing, but we're getting there."

"great, great.. i'm- i'm so glad. really. this is all i've ever wanted." oliver said quietly with a little smile as the tears rolled on mia's cheeks, "but this is not what I wanted.."

"mia there's nothing i want more than being there with the three of you. nothing. but one day, you'll understand that i had to. if not, the whole universe would be destroyed, including the two of you. just the thought of it wrecked me."

"i know, i just wish.. i wish it wasn't like that." mia said in a shaky voice and looked down to oliver. there was a moment of silent, a moment of peace were they looked into each other's eyes. 

"come on, keep telling me about your team. are you dating john's son?"

"OH GOD NO." mia rushed to answer and oliver grinned, "what makes you think that?"

"the way you look at each other. it reminds me of the old days." oliver answered calmly and mia looked at him, 

"it's.. complicated." 

"believe me, i know what complicated is. i can handle it."

mia took a deep breath, "well, I'II spare details, by saying he was my first friend ever. the first person i talked to outside bloomfield. i trusted him, and then it all appeared to be.. one big lie. john sent him to keep a watch on me and to keep me safe. it was all a lie."

oliver was silent for a few seconds and then looked at mia, "let me tell you something, mia. I loved your mom, so much. but there were times where i had to lie to her, to hid the truth. I never wanted that, never wanted to hurt her. but sometimes in life we have to lie, to protect the people we love. and.. if your mom wouldn't have forgiven me, you wouldn't be here. I don't know what happened with the two of you. I know how hurt it is to find out someone really close been lying to you for such a long time, but i'm sure connor did this for good reasons. i'm sure he would never want to hurt you. and I've learned SO MUCH from your mother, but one of the best things she taught me was that the greatest thing someone can do is forgive."

mia was silent for a few moments, "i miss her a lot."

"your mom was.. the best person i had the pleasure to meet. i would do anything to have her back."

mia leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. there was silent again, and the only thing she was able to hear was--

_someone's trying to open the door._

mia stood fast and then helped oliver, who then leaned on the wall. she took the gun and pointed it to the door, ready to shoot whoever it is that is trying to open the door.

the door was opened and connor went into the room - or actually, RAN into it. mia lowered the gun and looked at him, she was so relived.. "connor."

"hey, troublemaker." he smirked. mia overthrew the gun and tossed herself on him. she hugged him tight as if she didn't see him this morning.

"you're okay?" connor asked and caressed her back, she nodded and after couple moments she turned to oliver, who currently had his arm on john's shoulder.

"come on, we gotta go." john said and mia sighed, "let's go play doctor with my dad, huh?"

john immediately smirked as he walked out of the room, connor looked at her with an amused look and walked after john.

"what--? what did i say?!" 


End file.
